


You & Me Together (We'll Come Through)

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Loving, Jeno is bullied, M/M, Protective Jaemin, i can't tag well sorry, i'm sorry sweetie ily, jaemin is supportive, nomin, sad jeno, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Jeno is bullied but Jaemin is always there to pick up the pieces.





	You & Me Together (We'll Come Through)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, a third fic in two days aaaaaah!! I wanted to experiment with soft!Jeno so this happened.. Anyways, enjoy! Song rec: 덩크슛 by NCT Dream (I was watching a Jeno Dream Show fancam and that helped inspire this too)
> 
>  
> 
> Jeno is bullied in this fic, so if that triggers you please don't read :]

Jeno’s day had started off well, he had woken up to Jaemin humming some slow tune as he played with the older boy’s hair. The walk to the university campus wasn’t even bad, the sky had decided to stay clear and the sun shone all the way to the art building. But then in class everything went downhill. First, one of his classmates tripped him, leaving Jeno alone on the floor to clean up all of his papers and pencils that had been in his bag before the tumble. To make matters worse, the girl sitting next to him spilled her dirty paint water all over Jeno’s shirt. But the breaking point was when a boy tipped over Jeno’s easel, knocking his painting for their upcoming finals onto the floor, wet acrylic smearing over his shoes and the ground. It took all of Jeno’s energy not to burst out crying as he hauled the canvas up, meeting the gloating looks of his peers and the stern frown on his professor’s face. 

Jeno wasn’t a favorite in the university. When he first got the news that he had received a scholarship for art he had been thrilled, but soon after starting classes he realized that the whole campus was filled with snobs and bullies, mostly snobs who bullied, professors and students alike. Jeno had thought about leaving many times, because as a scholarship student he was looked down upon for his financial status, but he stayed. He stayed because of the prestigious and well-rounded art program, but also because of Na Jaemin. 

Jeno had met Jaemin in a terribly cliche way. He had been running through the halls, late for his morning class, when he slammed into the younger boy, both falling to the ground and Jeno landing on top of him, papers flying around them from where Jeno’s bag had popped open. When Jeno stared down at the boy, his caramel hair disheveled and lips parted, and met his dark eyes, a fiery blush spread across his cheeks. It could be said it was love at first sight. 

Ever since they had started dating, no, since the crash in the hallway, Jaemin had become fiercely protective over the older boy. When Jaemin found out about the bullying happening during Jeno’s classes, Jeno had to beg him not to file a complaint, fearing that it would only make the harassment worse. Jaemin had fought him but eventually gave up, knowing how much the topic stressed Jeno. 

After Jeno’s dorm mate emptied all of the new paint tubes Jaemin had given the older for his birthday down the sink, Jaemin insisted that he move into the younger’s apartment. That had probably been one of the best decisions Jeno had ever made, moving in with Jaemin, because it gave him a break from the torture of the university and much more time to be with his boyfriend. It was common to find the pair studying together, sometimes Jeno sketching Jaemin while the latter read through his finance textbooks, or just cuddled together on the couch watching reruns of old American television shows. 

But no matter how happy Jaemin and Jeno were when they were together, nothing could prepare Jeno for the cruelty he had to face at university. 

Jeno managed to sit through the rest of the class, listening to his professor berate him on messing up his final project, feeling the piercing gazes of the other students on him. All he wanted to do was get home to Jaemin. 

When the class ended Jeno shoved all of his things in his bag, rushing out of the building, only to almost be caught in the rain on his walk home. Crying, he stumbled up the staircases to his and Jaemin’s hallway, eventually finding their door, unlocking it and flinging himself to the couch, bag falling from his shoulder in the process. 

He curled up on the worn cushions, toeing off his shoes and burying his face in his palms as he sobbed. 

“Hey, Jen, I’m home!” 

Jeno let out a small cry at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, not realizing he would be back so soon, and brought his knees closer to his chest. The noises must have alerted Jaemin to his presence, because he heard the younger boy’s bag fall to the floor, and soon enough there were arms around him as weight was added to the couch, right next to him. 

Jeno twisted around so that he could put his arms around Jaemin’s neck, climbing on top of him to gain as much comforting skinship as he could. As he sobbed he felt Jaemin’s fingers draw shapes on his back, soothing words being turned into kisses as they were pressed against his neck and jaw. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeno snuffled, blinded by tears and working himself up into a hysteria, “I s-smell like paint and my shirt is all wet and gross, I’m sorry Nana-” 

“Hey, hey, just breathe with me, okay? Just breathe, darling.” Jaemin stroked Jeno’s arm, feeling the boy’s sobs reverberate through his chest that was flush with Jeno’s back. “Stay with me, love.” 

Jaemin held Jeno securely until the boy’s cries dwindled away, his body going slack in the younger’s arms. “You tired?” Jaemin whispered, already knowing the answer as this had happened way too many times for his liking. The bullying paired with all the emotional distress made Jeno exhausted, his usual happy self turning sad and bleak. Jaemin hated it. 

“Mhm,” Jeno murmured, eyes shut, cheeks dusted with shimmering tears that Jaemin was quick to wipe away. 

“Please tell me what happened,” Jaemin asked, cuddling Jeno to his chest, the boy’s head tucked into the juncture of his neck. “And then we can take a nap, is that okay?” 

So Jeno told him about his horrible day, feeling Jaemin tense underneath him as he described what his peers and professors had done and said. “But I’m sure one day it will be fine,” he finished, squeezing Jaemin’s shoulder. 

“It’s been almost a year and a half,” Jaemin muttered. “Tomorrow I’m going to talk to the dean. You’ve put up with this for far too long, it’s not healthy at all, and you’re at the point where they’re physically abusing you, not just verbally and emotionally. I should have done this sooner.” 

“Do you think that it will make a difference?” Jeno asked, playing with Jaemin’s hoodie. 

“We can try,” Jaemin responded, cupping Jeno’s cheek, their dark eyes meeting. “But promise me no matter what happens, you’ll tell me or someone else you trust if you’re being bullied.” 

Jeno nodded, leaning forward to rub their noses together, making Jaemin smile. “I promise.” 

“Thank you,” Jaemin hummed, bringing Jeno into a kiss, their lips moving languidly together. Jeno pulled away first, smiling softly before tucking his face into Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin sighed, still unhappy with what had happened, threading his fingers through the older boy’s black hair. “You know I love you more than anything, right?” 

Jeno nodded, moving slightly to press an innocent kiss on Jaemin’s neck. “I love you too, Nana.” 

An hour later found the couple on the couch, Jeno freshly showered and in clean clothes, wearing one of Jaemin’s sweaters, watching _M*A*S*H_ as Jaemin coddled the older boy until Jeno finally fell asleep, hugging onto Jaemin tightly, as if he couldn’t bear to be parted with the younger even in sleep. Jaemin didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always, please leave kudos and comments!! Ily all, have a great day/night <3


End file.
